fnaf_2_legacysfandomcom-20200215-history
Fnaf 2 Legacys Wikia:Chat/Logs/14 March 2017
06:48 Hello, user! 06:50 Hello, user! 06:50 mk 06:50 see 06:50 try out a command 06:51 noh 06:51 u 06:51 !kick_NightmareFoxy656823 06:51 you can't kick admins 06:51 OBJECTIVE FAILED 06:52 !ban_NightmareFoxy656823,time=costem-1sec_ reason:lolz 06:53 Hello, user! 06:53 lol 06:54 !kick_SansThePunnySkele-Bone 06:54 Hello, user! 06:54 like it? 06:54 It's cool 06:54 You're dammed right I am! 06:55 i programmed a responce to that 06:55 Lol 06:55 try out a command 06:55 Still too lazy to type in a command. 06:55 XD 06:55 !log_chat 06:56 Chat logged. 06:56 I am le lazieer than you 06:56 meh 06:56 im to lazy to care 06:56 I am also too lazy to log back into NightmareFoxy656823 06:56 XD 06:57 kek 06:58 !show_logs 06:58 Fnaf 2 Legacys Wikia:Chat/Logs/14 March 2017 Showing Logs. 06:59 It dosent auto-log 06:59 k 07:00 spam 07:00 Why? 07:00 reasons 07:01 i need to test manual logs 07:01 to see if they autolo 07:01 g 07:01 i dun wanna spam. 07:01 too lazy to do it. 07:01 *sigh* 07:01 Like i can't be bothered to tap keys then press enter. 07:02 I just slapped myself in the face with a hot fork 07:02 aww 07:02 07:03 !logging 07:04 tfw a cow in the distance makes u think ur phone is vibrating 07:05 wtf 07:05 XD 07:06 !logging 08:15 !logging 08:42 !logging 11:05 !logging 11:11 Logging... 11:45 so 11:45 wair 11:45 if I make the intervil 11:45 100 11:45 will it log every 2 seconds 11:46 no 11:46 aww 11:46 you can't have the interval that little 11:46 is that the lowest you can set it? 11:47 yes 11:47 It logs now 11:47 yup 11:49 ? 11:53 lazygaming 11:53 are you karate kid? 11:53 no 11:53 why 11:54 you know karate kid 11:54 ? 11:54 from steven universe wiki 11:55 they was talking about him earlier 11:55 okay then. 11:55 You're not him 11:55 nope 01:14 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~2 lines in the log buffer. 01:14 !logs 01:14 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 01:15 !logs 01:15 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 01:15 !updated 01:15 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 1 minutes ago. There are currently ~8 lines in the log buffer. 01:21 !updated 01:21 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 8 minutes ago. There are currently ~10 lines in the log buffer. 01:24 !updatelogs 01:37 . 01:37 well 01:39 I am a logger bot! 01:15 !logs 01:15 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 01:15 !updated 01:15 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 1 minutes ago. There are currently ~8 lines in the log buffer. 01:21 !updated 01:21 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 8 minutes ago. There are currently ~10 lines in the log buffer. 01:24 !updatelogs 01:37 . 01:37 well 01:39 I am a logger bot! 01:57 . 01:15 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 01:15 !updated 01:15 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 1 minutes ago. There are currently ~8 lines in the log buffer. 01:21 !updated 01:21 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 8 minutes ago. There are currently ~10 lines in the log buffer. 01:24 !updatelogs 01:37 . 01:37 well 01:39 I am a logger bot! 01:57 . 01:15 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 01:15 !updated 01:15 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 1 minutes ago. There are currently ~8 lines in the log buffer. 01:21 !updated 01:21 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 8 minutes ago. There are currently ~10 lines in the log buffer. 01:24 !updatelogs 01:37 . 01:37 well 01:39 I am a logger bot! 01:57 . 02:33 !logs 02:33 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 02:33 !commands 02:33 Lazygaming, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 03:24 !commands 03:24 FuntimeFoxy656823, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 03:53 ... 05:01 Oil 05:18 FuntimeFoxy656823: Logs can be seen here. 05:15 . 05:15 . 05:15 . 05:15 . 05:15 . 05:15 . 05:15 . 05:15 . 05:18 !logs 05:18 FuntimeFoxy656823: Logs can be seen here. 05:18 FuntimeFoxy656823: Logs can be seen here. 05:15 . 05:15 . 05:15 . 05:15 . 05:18 !logs 05:18 FuntimeFoxy656823: Logs can be seen here. 05:18 !logs 05:18 FuntimeFoxy656823: Logs can be seen here. 05:18 !logs 05:18 FuntimeFoxy656823: Logs can be seen here. 05:18 FuntimeFoxy656823: Logs can be seen here. 05:38 Well 2017 03 14